Media devices, such as set-top boxes (STB), can act as a central hub for accessing entertainment and communication services. Many consumers are finding that these devices enable ubiquitous access to a wide variety of media content (e.g., broadcast television programs, on-demand programming, pay-per-view programming, and even Internet-based content). As a consequence, consumers often have multiple media devices, e.g., set-top boxes, in their households. Unfortunately, these set-top boxes are configured and operated on an independent basis. Users typically expend significant time and effort to individually program and/or configure their set-top boxes. In addition, traditionally there has been no coordination of the set-top boxes with respect to control and programming.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient programming and control of multiple media devices.